As Internet bandwidth has improved, online conferencing has grown in popularity. Online conferencing allows geographically distant people to communicate more naturally, empowering a simulation of face-to-face communication, than previous long-distance communication solutions like the telephone, e-mail, or instant messaging. However, as will become more evident, existing tools for creating an online conference are limited in the degree to which they are able to reproduce the experience of a face-to-face meeting. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.